Au delà
by Kaede77
Summary: nouvelle version de "la fille des ténèbres". Elle est censé se battre et les affronter pour le bien de tous mais le passé peut avoir de lourdes conséquences et il est difficile de resister à l'appel du sang...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: tous les personnages du livre appartiennent à Mme Rowling mais Morgane, elle, est na moi ^^  
Une fic similaire à été publié sur hpfanfiction, je le sais c'est la mienne. Elle a été éffacée et sera remplacée par celle-ci qui est en quelque sorte la version 2.0. _

La nuit était clame, paisible. Pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, la première fois depuis une semaine. La tempête qui s'était abattue sur le pays avait battu en retraite, offrant un petit moment de répit bien mérité aux à son bureau, seulement éclairée par le clair de lune, une jeune fille lisait en silence. La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer une légère brise, du pain béni pour tous ceux qui avaient eu à souffrir la lourdeur de l'air ces derniers jours. Elle avait beau savoir que l'accalmie ne durerait pas, elle était ravie par le calme ambiant. Calme qui bascula en quelques secondes.

A des kilomètres de là, un affrontement sans merci se livrait, une bataille épique qui ferait des gagnants et des perdants, qui réjouirait des cœurs et qui en prendrait, qui laisserait des vie et en arracherait.  
A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter, le Survivant, voyait ses amis risquer leur vie, il voyait les forces du Mal devenir plus puissantes que jamais, il voyait son parrain disparaître à jamais.  
A des kilomètres de là, le jeune homme devait faire face aux journalistes et à leurs questions intempestives et déplacés.  
Oui mais tout cela, c'était à des kilomètres et, dans la petite maison qu'elle occupait avec ses parents, la jeune fille lisait, ignorant que cette nuit serait décisive, ses mains expertes parcourant avec grâce et légèreté le papier dans un mouvement mainte fois répété.

Dumbeldore l'avait prédit et il avait eu raison; une nouvelle air était sur le point de commencer.

Un bruit de verre brisé rompit la quiétude de la nuit, réveillant du même coup la jeune fille qui se redressa d'un bond. En bas, les murmures allaient bon train mais ils étaient encore trop forts pour échapper aux oreilles expertes de la jeune fille qui se tira de son lit et vint coller son oreille à la porte de sa chambre aussi silencieusement que possible.  
-" Tonks doucement, tu vas la réveiller !"  
- "Mais ce n'est pas moi Lupin ! C'est Maugrey qui..."  
-" Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes. En plus", ajouta l'Auror d'une voix normale en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond, "c'est déjà trop tard, elle est debout et a l'oreille collée contre la porte de sa chambre."  
Comment pouvait il savoir ça ?! Paniquée, la jeune fille se précipita vers son armoire, espérant y trouver une cachette mais, la gravité reprenant ses droits, elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol après avoir heurté la table de nuit, confirmant ainsi sa présence aux intrus et récoltant au passage un magnifique hématome de la taille d'un œuf de Pacques .  
-" Je crois bien que pour la discrétion c'est raté, reprit Maugrey en jetant un regard accusateur à Tonks qui le lui rendit en ajoutant une grimace, pour les intérêts.  
- "Nous ferions mieux de monter, la pauvre toi être terrifiée".  
- "Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas la seule..."murmura Tonks.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au trio pour se trouver devant la porte décorée de lierre peint de la chambre. Derrière, tremblante, la jeune fille avait attrapé sa canne et la tenait contre elle, tel un talisman qu'elle brandissait et dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir pour se défendre si elle en avait besoin.  
- "Tonks, tu ferais mieux de passer la première", proposa Maugrey.  
- "Pourquoi moi ?!" Demanda la concernée en proie à un mélange de surprise et de peur.  
- "Regarde nous trente secondes et demande toi comment tu réagirait si tu nous voyais entrer Lupin ou moi dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la nui"t.  
- "Fol Œil n'a pas tord", confirma Lupin. "La pauvre doit déjà être effrayée alors si elle nous voyait en premier...toi tu es une jeune femme et, les cheveux roses mis à part, tu n'a rien d'effrayant", ajouta-t-il en souriant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
-" Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on est pas tout simplement venue en journée quand Beth et Albert étaient là", leur demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, résignée.  
- "Pour garantir leur sécurité. Dumbeldore ne fait pas confiance au Ministère et il les a fait transférer dans la journée en faisant croire qu'elle était envoyée ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, en pleine nuit, à terrifier une gamine que tout le monde pense être en Australie".  
- "Je vois..."  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'auror se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte, tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille pâle, dont le visage légèrement rond était encadré par des cheveux couleur chocolat. Ce n'est qu'en y regardant de plus près qu'elle prit conscience du fait que quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau.  
- "Remus, tu devrais venir voir..."  
- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ton..."mais Lupin ne termina pas sa phrase. "Ça alors, Dumbeldore ne nous avait pas prévenue..."  
Face à lui, la jeune fille serait contre elle une longue canne blanche et se dirigeait lentement vers la fenêtre à reculons, cherchant de la main gauche des repères familiers. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans expression et d'une étrange couleur gris perle.  
- "Elle est aveugle..."murmura-t-il, interloqué.  
- "Qui êtes vous ?" demanda la jeune fille d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais où la peur transparaissait.  
Le choc de la découverte passé, Lupin rangeât sa baguette dans sa poche et fit un pas dans sa direction et fut très vite imité par leur « hôte » qui en fit deux en direction de la fenêtre avant de s'arrêter, coincée par le bureau en chêne massif.  
- "Non n'ai pas peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal", dit il doucement pour tenter de la rassurer.  
Il tenta de faire un autre pas dans sa direction mais Tonks l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre par la même qu'il valait mieux laisser une certaine distance entre eux pour éviter de l'effrayer encore plus.  
- "Vous êtes des Mangemort ?" Demanda la jeune fille en serrant dans sa main sa canne.  
- "Non bien sur que non", rugit une voix derrière la porte, "il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nous, nous sommes des Aurors, les gentils."  
- "Mais comment connais tu ce mot ?" Demanda Lupin interloqué.  
- "J'ai entendu mes parents en parler un soir."  
- "Je croyais que Beth et Albert devaient être discrets, "murmura Tonks à l'oreille de Lupin qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
- "Ils croyaient que je dormais mais je les ai entendu. Ça, et plein d'autres choses, "ajouta-t-elle la mine sombre.

Tonks fit quelques pas vers elle, la main tendue en signe d'appel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée mais aussi impressionnée par cette jeune fille qui, malgré la peur, leur faisait face. La jeune fille, elle, ne bougeât pas la laissant venir à elle. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle senti les mains de l'Auror se poser sur ses épaules. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille de son shampoing.  
- "Morgane, nous sommes venu te chercher."  
- "Vous allez m'emmener à Azkaban ?" Demanda la jeune fille qui se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille.  
- "Non, bien sur que non, "répondit Tonks, "nous allons t'emmener quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. Fait moi confiance les Mangemort ne te trouverons pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant, "ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
Redressant la tête pour faire face à la jeune femme qui s'était baissé pour être à sa hauteur, Morgane sentie les larmes naître au coin de ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues.  
-" En sécurité...j'ai toujours été en sécurité..."  
Ouvrant les yeux, elle planta son regard vide dans celui couleur chocolat de Tonks alors qu'elle devait faire face à l'horrible vérité.  
- "Comment pourrais-je être en danger à cause des serviteurs de mon père..."

Dehors la nuit était calme et paisible, pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, la deuxième fois depuis le début de semaine. La tempête qui s'était abattue sur le pays avait battu en retraite, offrant un petit moment de répit bien mérité aux habitants. Assise sur son lit, Morgane faisait sa valise sous l'œil attentif de Tonks qui l'aidait à plier ses vêtements. En bas, Lupin et Fol Œil les attendaient dans le silence le plus total, tentant de retrouver leurs repères.  
La valise bouclée, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambres en silence. Avant de fermer la porte, Morgane tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Une légère brise faisait tourner les pages de son livre alors qu'une ancienne page de sa vie était balayée par une tempête du nom de Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Toc,toc,toc,  
- Morgane, j'entre.  
Assise sur son lit, la jeune fille mettait la touche finale à sa valise qu'elle ferma après avoir gagné son combat contre une paire de chaussette rebelle. Surprit, Harry s'avança vers le lit de son amie qui se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire radieux.

- Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour descendre la malle, elle est trop lourde.  
- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à la faire ?  
La jeune fille ne pu retenir un petit rire.  
- Tu sais Harry, j'ai 16 ans, répondit-elle alors que son ami se saisissait de la lourde valise, j'ai beau être aveugle, je suis encore capable de faire ma valise seule. Elle préféra ne pas faire allusion à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à faire rentrer son chaudron, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.  
-Oui je sais bien, lui répondit le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte, mais je me souviens que j'avais eu du mal à faire rentrer mon chaudron la première fois, je me suis dit que tu aurais pu avoir besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta-t-il avec un air amusé. Bon allez, je descend ça et je te retrouve en bas mais dépêche toi, Molly est plutôt à cran aujourd'hui et tu sais comment elle est dans ce cas...  
-Je prends mon sac et j'arrive.  
Attrapant sa canne au passage, Morgane se dirigeât vers le bureau sous la fenêtre pour prendre son sac à dos. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage alors qu'elle vérifiait que tout ce dont elle aurait besoin dans le train se trouvait bien à sa place. Elle sourit quand ses mains tombèrent sur une photo qui datait que quelques semaines à peine. Elle avait passé des heures à écouter Ginny lui décrire l'image sans s'en lassé; prise le soir de l'anniversaire de Harry, elle les représentait tous: les Weasley, Lupin et Tonks sans oublier Fleur et Bill et bien sur Harry qui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui, en dépit de sa gêne, souriait de bon cœur.

Après avoir suivi les trois Auror et avoir expérimenté ce qu'ils appelaient le « transplanage », la jeune fille était arrivé dans une étrange maison où elle avait été accueillie par une femme chaleureuse qui l'avait emmené à ce qui serait sa chambre pour la duré du séjour. Au début effrayée, elle avait refusé de sortir et de s'alimenter. C'est là qu'Il était arrivé.  
Si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle serait probablement rester à jamais dans cette petite chambre à se morfondre pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux habitants de la maison et à la peur qu'elle susciterait en restant prêt d'eux; ses parents avaient beau avoir prétendu qu'ils étaient de simples Moldus, aucune de leurs conversations n'avait échapper aux oreilles de Morgane qui savait parfaitement qui elle était et surtout, quelles étaient les abominations perpétrés par son père. Elle était une fois de plus allongée à broyer du noir quand ce garçon, le Survivant comme on l'appelait avait débarqué dans sa chambre, défonçant pratiquement la porte et, au lieu de la blâmer, de la traiter de monstre et de lui ordonner de s'en aller, était venue s'asseoir devant elle avec un bol de soupe:

- Je ne sortirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini ce bol !

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'on lui avaient dit depuis son arrivé et, une fois la surprise passée, elle avait finalement avalé son bol de soupe à l'oignon, se surprenant à en demander un deuxième. Harry le lui avait apporté et ça avait été la fin de sa traversé du désert en solitaire.  
Le soir même elle s'était joint au reste des habitants du Terrier pour le repas et découvrit, au lieu de geôliers, des amis attentionnés.  
Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, elle avait dû faire face à la peur, des uns en raison de ses origines et des autres en raison de son handicap mais, au bout de quelques jours, tous le monde s'était fait à elle et Mme Weasley avait même accepté qu'elle participe aux tâches comme tout le monde (sous la surveillance discrète de Ginny, la cadette, qui avait été transformée, pour l'occasion, en nourrice attentionnée).  
Néanmoins, le plus difficile n'avait pas été Mme Weasley et son soucis du bien être mais plutôt les amis de Harry: entre Hermione qui ne cessait de lui posé des questions sur un passé dont elle ignorait tout et Ron qui avait littéralement peur d'elle, les soirées avaient été mouvementées. Bizarrement, la seule personne avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de problème, c'était Harry. Alors qu'il aurait dû la haïr plus que quiconque, c'est lui qui se comportait le plus « normalement » en sa présence et, en quelques jours, il était devenue le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, développant un fort instinct de protection envers elle. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait arrangé les chose entre la jeune fille et ses amis, demandant à Hermione de faire preuve de plus de tact et prouvant à Ron qu'elle n'était pas radioactive.

- Morgane ma cherie tout va bien ? Demanda Mme Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

- Oui Mme Weasley, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit la jeune fille en se dirigeant prudemment vers la porte. Elle avait beau s'être faite à l'architecture étrange du Terrier, un accident était vite arrivé.

Une fois en bas, une main vint se poser doucement sur son épaule pour la guider à l'extérieur, dans le jardin où elle avait passé le plus clair de ses vacances à s'entrainer en vue de la rentrée. En effet, durant les deux mois où elle était restée au Terrier, elle avait eu droit à des cours intensifs avec les différents amis de la famille et il ne lui avait fallu que quelque semaines pour rattraper son retard, sous le regard ahuri de ses professeurs de fortunes.  
Que ce soit en potion avec Molly, en défense contre les forces du Mal avec Lupin ou en Histoire de la magie avec Hermione qui s'improvisa professeur pour l'occasion (et qui adorât ça), elle faisait preuve d'une soif d'apprendre qui n'avait d'égal que son désir de vengeance.  
Grâce à Dumbeldore, elle avait pu passé ses BUSES et avait finalement apprit, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle était admise directement en 6ème année, du jamais vue.

- C'est incroyable, avait dit Lupin le soir où elle avait reçu ses résultats. Je n'ai jamais vue ça, on dirais qu'elle a la magie dans le sang. En quelques jours seulement elle a été capable de réaliser des sorts de seconde année et ce en dépit de son handicap, à croire qu'elle est capable de « sentir » la magie.  
- Elle a perdue la vue très jeune, avait répondu Mr Weasley qui s'était très vite prit d'affection pour elle, tout comme sa femme. Peut être a-t-elle développé une sorte de capacité que nous, qui voyons, ne pouvons comprendre.  
- C'est peut être aussi parce qu'elle est la fil..., avait malencontreusement laissé échapper Ron, violant ainsi l'accord tacite qui voulait que ne soit jamais fait mention de père de la jeune fille.

Ce soir là, elle avait préféré sortir de table, prétextant un mal de ventre qui n'avait dupé personne. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, face à ce reflet qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais qu'elle pouvait imaginer, celui d'un monstre. Quand elle était finalement sortie, elle avait trouvé Harry assis contre le mur opposé qui l'attendait. Il l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre et avait passé la nuit à la consoler alors qu'elle s'était muré dans un silence de plomb. Ron n'avait peut être pas tord: ce talent, ce don comme l'appelait Hermione devait bien venir de quelque part. Comment aurait elle été capable d'exécuter des sorts aussi puissants en si peu de temps si ce n'était en raison de ses origines. Voldemort avait beau avoir fait des choses horribles, il était néanmoins parvenue à pousser la magie dans ses ultimes limites, accomplissant des prodiges inégalés et inégalables.  
- Harry...  
- Oui ?  
- Et si moi aussi j'étais un monstre ? Avait-elle demandé à son ami.

-Si je devenais comme lui...tu serais capable de m'arrêter ?  
Harry n'avait pas répondu et elle s'était finalement endormie à l'aube, épuisée. Le jeune homme, lui, était resté éveillé, incapable de trouver le sommeil, incapable de trouver une réponse. Ron avait passé la semaine qui suivit à s'excuser.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la gare avait été des plus calmes mais laissa vite place à l'agitation de la voie 9 ¾ qu'elle découvrit comme une enfant qui découvre un sapin de Noël. Elle la découvrit pleine de vie, de bruits et d'odeurs sur lesquelles les autres ne s'arrêtaient pas mais qui permettaient à la jeune fille de se représenter ce quai que ces oreilles et son nez lui faisaient voir.  
Par ici des chouettes qui ululaient dans leur cage, par là le chariot à friandise qui faisait le plein et dont les effluves sucrées rivalisaient avec l'odeur de la fumé et du charbon de bois.  
Elle sentie quelqu'un se saisir de sa valise tandis que Mme Weasley l'attrapa et la serra contre elle de toute ses forces. Morgane se surpris d'ailleurs à lui rendre son étreinte le plus naturellement du monde. Ron s'approcha d'elles, vite rejoints par Harry et Hermione.

- Je veux que vous soyez très prudents, tous les quatre, c'est bien comprit ? Veillez bien les uns sur les autres et surtout...  
- Pas d'imprudences, reprit le quatuor en cœur. C'était devenue le mot d'ordre au Terrier depuis que Mr et Mme Weasley avaient accepté de renvoyer toutes la petite bande à Poudlard malgré les récents évènements.

Derrière eux, le train siffla, appelant à son bord les derniers retardataires.  
Une dernière embrassade, un dernier câlin et le club des quatre était à bord du train, faisant des signes de mains à Mr et Mme Weasley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Morgane fut heureuse de pouvoir échapper au spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des trois autres; elle n'avait pas à affronter le regard plein de larmes de Molly Weasley alors qu'elle voyait, la peur au ventre, ses enfants partirent.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ron et moi devons aller dans le wagon des préfets prendre nos instructions, dit Hermione tandis qu'elle tirait le rouquin par la manche pour le convaincre de la suivre. On devra faire quelques patrouilles de temps en temps mais on vous rejoindra après.  
- Moi aussi je vous laisse, ajouta Ginny, j'ai promis à Dean de le retrouver.  
- Il ne reste donc plus que toi et moi, dit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de Morgane. Tu penses réussir à...  
- Harry...le coupa la jeune fille.  
- Ok, ok, je vais prendre ta valise, tu n'as qu'à prendre la cage d'Hedwige. On va essayer de trouver un compartiment où s'installer, à plus tard, ajout-a-t il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione qui s'éloignaient à contre coeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était chose faite. Entre temps, ils avaient du faire face aux regards curieux des autres étudiants et avaient rencontrés Neville et Luna, deux amis qu'Harry présenta à Morgane et qui l'acceptèrent comme un membre à part entière du groupe. C'était comme si la jeune fille avait toujours été avec eux, vivants à travers les récits de Neville la Coupe des Quatre Sorciers et les réunions de l' se passait bien jusqu'au moment où une élève entra comme une furie dans le compartiment pour en ressortir aussi vite après avoir remis deux parchemins, l'un à Neville, l'autre à Harry.

- Qui est Slughorn ? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris  
- Un nouveau professeur je crois, répondit Harry en feignant la surprise.  
- Et pourquoi m'invite-t-il a déjeuner ? Toi je peux comprendre mais moi...  
- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu étais au Ministère Neville, tu as autant de mérite que n'importe qui. Vas y et excuse moi auprès de lui, je ne peux pas venir.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demandèrent en cœur Neville et Morgane qui avait déjà son idée sur la question.  
- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser toute seule.  
- Mais je ne serais pas toute seule, s'indigna la jeune fille, Luna est avec moi et en plus, je te rappelle que je ne suis plus une enfant !  
- Oui mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Harry, tu vas aller à ce déjeuner.

Face à la détermination de la jeune fille rien ne fit et c'est donc à contre cœur qu'il quitta le compartiment avec Neville pour se rendre dans celui où l'attendait le professeur Slughorne.

- Luna ? Demanda Morgane au bout de quelques minutes.-  
- Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille en tirant la tête de son magazine.  
- Ça te dérange si je t'abandonne quelques minutes ? Je voudrais me dégourdir les jambes.  
- Je t'en prie.

Morgane ressenti un élan d'affection pour cette jeune fille qui, contrairement aux autres, ne semblait pas décidée à la couver comme une mère poule, reconnaissant par la même qu'elle était aussi capable que n'importe qui de se débrouiller seule.Déployant sa canne, elle sortit du compartiment et s'accrocha à la rembarre qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre en face d'elle, prenant quelques secondes pour trouver son équilibre. Il était agréable de pouvoir faire quelques pas sans être surveiller de loin par quelqu'un qui était persuadé que vous alliez vous blesser. Elle avait beau leur répéter, aucun de ses nouveaux amis ne voulait accepter l'idée que, si elle avait réussi à se débrouiller seule ces 15 dernières années, elle serait encore capable de se débrouiller seule les 15 suivantes.  
Son équilibre trouvé, Morgane se lança à la découverte du train, sous les regards curieux des autres étudiants qui étaient surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt cette jeune fille aveugle qui semblait être de la même année qu'eux. Seuls certains remarquèrent la cravate noir, typique des premières années et en déduirent qu'elle devait venir d'une autre école. Qu'elle n'aurait été leur surprise s'ils avaient su que, 3 mois plus tôt, elle n'avait même pas de baguette. D'autres, ayant des parents au Ministère allèrent jusqu'à fermer la porte de leur compartiment sous son nez, ayant eu vent de la nouvelle selon laquelle Poudlard accueillerait cette année la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son sein et ce, malgré la mention « secret défense » sur le dossier.

La traversé du train lui prit plus longtemps que prévue et, quand elle arriva finalement au dernier wagon, elle fut soulager de constater que ce dernier n'était pas fermé à clé. Décidant qu'elle aurait bien besoin de se reposer quelques instants, elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par un brouhaha infernal. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient occupés à discuter et à s'amuser mais, dès qu'il remarquèrent sa présence, le silence se fit.

- Hé qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? C'est un wagon privé, lui lança une voix masculine des plus désagréable.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, reprit la voix, réservé au Serpentard alors dégage !  
- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que...bredouilla la jeune fille en tentant de faire machine arrière mais, à cet instant, une violent secousse du train la projeta sur les genoux d'une fille qui la projeta elle même sur le sol.  
Des rirent s'élevèrent un peu partout dans le wagon tandis que, à quatre pattes, les yeux fermés, Morgane tentait de remettre la main sur sa canne, en vain.  
- Bah alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Demanda le garçon à l'origine de toute cette agitation.  
La remarque, apparemment amusante, déclencha l'hilarité des autres occupants du wagon.

A l'autre bout du wagon, un jeune homme blond, perdue dans ses pensées, regardait la campagne que l'orage menaçait défiler quand un coup de coude de la part de Pansy Parkinson le ramena sur la terre ferme. La jeune fille, avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire et il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour en comprendre la raison: cet abrutis de Glen s'était déjà trouvé un nouveau bouc émissaire et semblait s'amuser comme un fou avec une longue canne blanche qu'il faisait passé devant le visage d'une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'en y regardant de plus près qu'il remarqua, derrière les mèches couleurs chocolats, les yeux gris pâle de cette dernière.

- Bah alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour l'attraper, braillait le troisième année en tournant autour de la jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdue.  
- Je ne peux pas...  
- Bah allez, prend là...  
- Je ne peux pas..., répéta la jeune fille alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
- Allez...

S'en fut trop pour Morgane qui éclata littéralement en sanglot épuisée moralement qu'elle était d'avoir dût feindre la joie ces deux dernières semaines alors que, depuis son arrivé dans le monde magique, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: disparaître.

- Et voilà qu'elle chiale maint....Aïe! Hurla le garçon alors que, à quelques centimètres de lui, le blond lui tordait le bras en lui lançant un regard aussi noir que la nuit.  
- Pauvre con, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est aveugle ?!  
A en juger par le regard d'ahuri que lui lança le troisième année, il en déduisit que ce dernier était persuadé que la jeune fille avait passé les 5 dernières minutes à plaisanter.  
- Donne moi ça crétin, dit il lui arrachant la canne des mains avant de s'accroupir face à Morgane qui fut soulager de constater que l'odeur de sueur laissait place à une douce odeur d'eau de Cologne haut de gamme.  
Prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche, il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Je...je crois.

Ouvrant la porte du wagon, il lui rendit sa canne et la poussa doucement dans le couloir sous les regards ahuris des autres Serpentard. Choquée, Pansy tenta de le rattraper.  
- Draco où vas tu ?  
- Je la raccompagne à son compartiment ça se voit non ?  
- Mais...pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée que son ami puisse faire preuve de compassion.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant à grand pas pour rattraper Morgane avait détallé comme un lapin.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la retrouver, deux wagon plus loin, avançant avec difficulté en raison des mouvements du train qui se voulait plus chaotique maintenant que l'orage avait éclaté. Posant sa main sur les reins de la jeune fille, il l'aida à se stabiliser.  
- Merci, murmura Morgane entre deux reniflements.  
- C'est rien.  
- Morgane ? Morgane ?  
La voix de Harry ne le précéda que de quelques secondes et c'est accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qu'il entra dans le wagon, trouvant la jeune fille et...  
- Malfoy ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Potter.

En quelques pas, Harry était devant Morgane qu'il attrapa et fit passer derrière lui, la laissant entre les mains d'Hermione qui, remarquant les traces de larmes sur les joues de son amie la prit dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant renifler qu'Harry prit conscience du fait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy, demanda-t-il les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- Rien, répondit calmement le blond.  
Il ne fut pas assez convaincant apparemment, Harry ayant sorti sa baguette pour la lui mettre sous le nez en un geste de menace des plus explicite, vite imiter par Ron. Malfoy, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire sortie à son tour la sienne mais ce fut Morgane qui intervint pour éviter que la discussion ne dégénère.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé Harry, je me promenais, il y a eu une secousse et je suis tomber en me faisant mal. C'est là que ce jeune homme m'a relevé et a décidé de me raccompagner.  
- Vraiment ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'air méfiant.  
- Vraiment. Écoute Harry je...  
- Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps, le coupa Hermione, venant à l'aide de son amie, on est pratiquement arrivé à Pré au Lard et il faut encore qu'on se change et qu'on sorte les valises.  
- Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le jeune homme acquiesça et ce n'est qu'à contre cœur qu'il rangeât sa baguette.  
- Tu as raison, retournons dans notre compartiment, dit il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
- Morgane emboita le pas au groupe quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours dans sa main le mouchoir de Malfoy. Elle se retourna pour le lui rendre mais, le bruit de la porte du wagon qui claqua l'informa qu'il était déjà partie et, les appels répétés d'Hermione la dissuadère de le suivre.  
- J'arrive Mione, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son amie.

Derrière la porte du wagon, Malfoy l'écouta s'éloigner, tentant de comprendre, en vain, ce qui lui avait prie. Bien sur, quand il l'avait aidé, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle trainait avec la bande de Potter mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider qui que ce soit.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il croisa son reflet. Il était pâle, très pâle même et son visage s'était creusé en raison de l'inquiétude que lui procurait la mission qui lui avait été confiée.  
- Si j'étais toi, je ne trainerais pas avec cette fille, lui dit une voix cristalline, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Face à lui, Pansy, qui s'était changé, avait une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
- Et pourquoi ça, lui demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
- Je me suis renseigné sur elle et tu ne vas pas aimé les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet.  
- Ça m'est égal de toute façon, dit il en la bousculant, retournant dans le wagon des Serpentard.

_« Je ne suis là que pour une seule raison de toute façon. »_


End file.
